


Greatest Motherfucker

by Fighting4Fandoms



Category: Preacher (Comics), Preacher (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24629533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fighting4Fandoms/pseuds/Fighting4Fandoms
Summary: Jesse used Cassidy to make Tulip hate him. It backfired and Cassidy is the one shattered into a million pieces.Can Jesse build him back up... or is it better for him to stay broken?
Relationships: Jesse Custer/Tulip O'Hare, Proinsias Cassidy/Jesse Custer
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Greatest Motherfucker

**Author's Note:**

> Might go better if you listen to this while you read. https://youtu.be/-hHiKo-4ZZg

He could hear them. 

He could hear them talk and walk away from him. 

His battered body left in a bloodied heap on the ground. 

Tulip was wrong. 

He wasn't ignorant to pain. 

He wished that he was but he wasn't. He could feel his grinding bones, the blood leaked out of him like the tears rolling down his cheeks. 

_His boots repeatedly landed against his ribs, they began to crack and then Cassidy felt one snap._

_It would have been easy to fight back. He could easily kill Jesse but he wouldn't. He couldn't kill him. All he could feel was pain._

_Emitting in large waves, Cassidy eventually gave up and sighed. He didn't even have the strength to defend himself._

_He didn't feel like some immortal being... he felt human. It had been so long since he felt this small._

Cassidy let out a small groan as he uncurled from the mess on the floor. For a moment, he laid on the floor, staring at the blood splatters. Slowly, he pushed himself along the soiled, unholy ground. His nails dug into the gravel as he pushed himself to the wall. 

He could still hear the rumblings of Jesse and Tulip coming from the other room. He couldn't quite tell what they were saying and he honestly didn't care. 

Leaning back against the walls, Cassidy stared up at the ceiling with his eyes glazed over with unfallen tears. He clenched his fists at the wave of pain that radiated though him. He pulled his knees to his chest and put his head on top of his knees. It was then when he gave up resisting and let the tears fall out like waterfalls. Sobbing, his chest heaved. 

Up and down. Up and down. 

What did he do to deserve this hardship?

He wasn't the most innocent person but he wasn't completely evil. 

The world grew quiet as Cassidy cried himself into an unconscious state. He laid on the ground, broken and defeated. He grew paler and paler while the blood ran out of him, creating a thick puddle around him. 

_I see a maiden_

_Tall and fair_

_Beautiful, pale_

_With Auburn hair_

_My heart be battered_

_In my hand_

_Bloody and shattered_

_Deep in the land_

Jesse held Tulip in his arms, stroking her hair with his fingers. They stood like that for several moments. 

Tulip sighed contently before letting go. She pulled back and looked him in the eye. 

"Where's Cassidy?" 

Jesse's eyes widened and he sharply drew in a breath. He swore under his breath and turned around, darting for the stairs. 

"Jesse!" Tulip shouted after him. "Where the hell are ya goin'?" 

Jesse stopped in his path and returned to her, "I've done something bad. Get some blood packs."

"Blood packs?" Tulip splattered. "What- where the hell do I get them from?"

"Hospital or something." Jesse suggested helplessly, running up the stairs once more. 

The sight that Jesse was presented with when he returned to the fighting room was... unpleasant as an understatement. 

In the background, Jesse could hear the sound of music playing but it was abandoned from his ears when he saw the blood drip down the steps he was standing in front of. 

Beside the wall, the vampire was laid strewn in the cracks between the wall and the floor. His broken arm was clamped beneath him, his leg in the opposite direction it should've been in. 

Gagging, Jesse approached Cassidy like a predator would stalk his prey. The damage however had already been handed and now the vampire was a broken shell, lying on the ground. 

"Cass..." Jesse knelt on the ground and put his hands around Cassidy, picking him up off the ground, cradling him in his arms. 

He may have been over 119 years old, but he looked so young in his arms. Jesse used his thumb to wipe the vacant tears from Cassidy's battered face. 

"I didn't mean to." His whispers pierced the air. He pulled Cassidy closer to him, putting his head against his chest. 

What made all of this worse was that he knew that Cassidy wouldn't die. The longer he went without blood the more the longing for death would come. 

What made the guilt rise was that his mission to obtain Tulip's heart was accomplished and Cassidy was left in the rubble. 

"I won't ask you to forgive me because what I have done is unforgivable." Jesse cupped his cheek. "Oh... Cass. What have I done?" 

_You could probably say I'm difficult_   
_I probably talk too much_   
_I over-analyze and over-think things_   
_Yes it's a nasty crutch_   
_I'm usually only waiting for you to stop talking_   
_So that I can_   
_Concerning two-way streets I have to say_   
_That I am not a fan_

_But I am the greatest motherfucker_   
_That you're ever gonna meet_   
_From the top of my head_   
_Down to the tips of the toes on my feet_   
_So go ahead and love me while it's still a crime_   
_And don't forget you could be laughing_   
_Sixty five percent more of the time_   
_You could be laughing_   
_Sixty five percent more of the time_

Jesse and Tulip stood at the end of the bed they had placed Cassidy on with an IV drip going into him filled with the blood that Tulip had stolen from the nearby hospital. 

"I love you, Jesse but what you have done... I cannot condone." Tulip told him. 

"I'm not asking you to." 

"Good." Tulip sighed. "And if he wants to leave when he wakes... don't fucking stop him."

Unbeknownst to them, a lone soul was listening and planning to free the one that they loved dearest.


End file.
